


Master Fu

by CrayFee



Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Timberwolf and Ladybug meet with Master Fu.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s), Master Fu & Original Character(s), Master Fu & Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Master Fu & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Master Fu & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Nathalie Sancoeur & Original Character(s)
Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097957
Kudos: 5





	Master Fu

x

As Charlotte slammed her bedroom door, Luluu sprung out her bag.

“I cant believe him…” She muttered, sitting on her bed.

“Hey Lottie, we need to go and see Master Fu. Remember? We can deal with your dad later..” The grey kwamii said as Charlotte gave her some chocolate.

“Your right, Luluu lets-“ She was cut off with a knock at the door. “Hide!” She muttered, running over to the door.

“Hello Miss Agreste, I am here to take you to your dance lesson.” Nathalie said in a formal stance.

“Oh yeah ill be down in a minute and just call me Charlotte or Lottie if you prefer.” The girl said as Nathalie walked downstairs.

She swung her bag over her shoulders as the grey furred blued eyed kwamii climbed into Charlottes bag. ‘I will have to sneak off after the lesson’ She thought while running downstairs.

After the dance rehearsals she was able to sneak away while Nathalie thought she was changing. As she swung across Parises roof tops with her grappling hook, civilians cheered the superhero on while news reporters followed her. Her presence was known. Thankfully she was able to loose them before de transforming in an ally way near her masters place.

She slipped some white chocolate in her bag for Luluu before making a dash to the guardian’s place, not wanting any fans to notice her, she pulled up her hood.

Once she got their, she was greeted by Wayzz who gave her a fist bump before going to hug Luluu.

“Long time no see my friend!” The shelled kwamii said before taking the blue eyed one away to catch up.

“Hi Master.” Charlotte said walking over to the old man.

“Good to see you, Timberwolf. How was your flight here?” He asked while preparing some tea.

“It was good even though I almost got on the wrong plane. I could of ended up in New York.” She said sitting down as Master Fu laughed. He handed her some tea which she accepted.

“How is your family?” He asked while seeming intrigued. “Well, my brother is good as always! He hasn’t changed much since I have last seen him. He is going to school now and has some good friends. Father is well… Not as I remember him. He seems very strict and mother… She’s not here anymore as I found out today…” She said muttering the last part.

“Im sorry to hear that.” Master Fu said sympathetically while looking at the girl.

“Its fine Master…” She managed to get out. They stayed silent, occasionally drinking some of their tea until Wayzz and Luluu came in going back to their respective owners. Master Fu turned on the TV as they saw her alter ego flying though paris.

“You made yourself known early. Ive already told Ladybug you were coming although I don’t think shes got the message to Chat Noir quite yet. He is a very… busy boy.” Master said.

“I understand. I myself have a big schedule to follow.” She said, missing the freedom she had in America.

“Oh I will keep that in mind-“ Whatever he was about to say next was cut off as her classmate Marinette ran through the doors.

“Im so sorry im late master-“ She paused after seeing Charlotte.

“Marinette? What are you doing here?” She asked just as confused as the blue haired girl looked.

“Ah Ladybug, im glad you can make it. This is Timberwolf.” Master Fu said introducing the two of them as a black spotted kwamii exited the girls purse.

“Your Ladybug?” Charlotte said. Marinette nodded before saying “You must be Timberwolf.” The girls shook hands.

“Im looking forward to working with you, Mari.” Charlotte said as the blue eyed girl nodded in agreement before introducing her kwamii and giving her a run down of her power. Charlotte did the same.

“It seems you two already knew eachother before this?” Mater Fu asked.

“Yes, shes a new classmate of mine and shes also Adriens sister.” Marinette announced.

“Oh yeah, have you been able to contact Chat Noir about this yet?” Master Fu asked.

“No, not yet. I was thinking about telling him on patrol tonight.” The girl said, looking down as Master Fu nodded.

“Indeed.” He said “It seems we are done here. Ladybug, Timberwolf, it has been nice seeing you. I wish you luck on defeating Hawkmoth and Timberwolf, here is my number if you ever need to contact me.” Master Fu said, giving Charlotte a piece of folded up paper.

“Thankyou Master!” The girls said before walking out of the door.

Master Fu felt bad keeping Chat Noir in the dark like this bug out of all of them he was most likely to swich sides or get akumatised due to his bad luck. He sighed, hoping that Plagg would take care of the boy to the best of his abilities.


End file.
